warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Clan
This is the page for Fireclan Cats. If you want to chat with other Fireclan members please do it on Discussion or on the members page. But the Fire clan cats only need people to be them thks! History Fire clan is known for its peace and Caring, But mostly for its Loyalty. Some Firecancats areshy but the rest are very fun, Humurious and are nice to be aroung. the first Leader of Fire clan Was Mousestar. She was an Amazing leader, She lead her clan for 3 seasons before she died of old age. there is a rumar that says that Mousestar had 2 kits and her presant relative is Oakbreeze, Fallenleafs and Suntail. Fire clans first Deputy was Bluewhisker. He was very helpful to the Leader and Medicine cat. But he only lived for 1 season because he died of Greenfever in Snowfall. And Last of all the First Medicine cat of Fire clan was Spottedtail, She was a young and pretty she-cat when she became a Med cat and After 4 seasons she retired to the elders den. The Leaders, Deputys and Medicine cats of Fireclan: Members leader:Barkstar a brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Blizzardpaw 'Deputy:Leafheart a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and white patches all over her body.-. Hawkstar of Thunderclan Apprentice: Whitepaw 'Medicine cat:'' ''Fallenleafs a redish-brown tom with amber eyes.'' ''Apprentice: Shinningpaw Warriors: Addertooth a smoke-grey tom with brown and black spots and bright amber eyes. Wildpelt a tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur and blue eyes. Parrotpelt a tortoiseshell and white tom with amber eyes. Fallenash a white tom with dashes of ash-grey and green eyes. Oakbreeze a brown she-cat with red stripes and blue eyes. Windsong a silver she-cat with a brown stripe along her spine and tail. Gingerwave a ginger tabby tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Honeypaw Smugepelt a black and white she-cat with amber eyes. Nightspots a Hasome black and white tom with silver eyes that always sparkle. Apprentice: Skypaw Plantcatcher a brown tom with moss-green eyes. Thornwhisker a hansome young brownish-ginger tabby tom with a white chest and paws with soft amber-green eyes Rainfoot a BIG dark grey tabby tom with soft, big eyes. Redfur a red she-cat with blue eyes. Smallspot a small white tom with a small brown spot on his back and eye. Mousestripe a white tom with brown stripes and amber eyes. Apprentice: Firepaw Suntail a golden tabby tom with a bright, fluffy tail and BRIGHT yellow eyes. Poppywhisker a fluffy pale, light brown she-cat with amber eyes. Bloodfang a white tom with ginger tabby spots and blood-red eyes. Apprentice: '''Lightpaw Hazelstripes a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Berryheart a dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Whitefur a white tom with amber eyes. '''Senior Warriors: Snowtail a pure white tom with green eyes. Honeydrop a cream and ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Leapingflames a red tabby tom with big amber eyes. Moonfur a silver and white she-cat. Greyfoot a pale gray she-cat with dark grey paws and blue eyes. Sharptail a black tom with a white tail tip. Tallpelt a fluffy brown tom with amber eyes. Stormheart a silver tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Apprentice: Mudpaw Queens: Creamfur a golden and white she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Rock-kit, Stonekit & Pebblekit. Spottedfrost a pale silver she-cat with dark grey flecks and blue eyes. Roseleaf a brown tabby she-cat with darker circals around her eyes. Whitedash a black she-cat with white dashes.-Jasminesong (a friend from my school) Mother of Nightkit, Reedkit and Dark-kit. Apprentices: Skypaw a blue-grey tom with white chest and blue eyes. Shinningpaw a pretty silver tabby she-cat with silver-blue eyes. lightpaw a white tabby she-cat with green eyes. Honeypaw a she-cat that looks alot like her grandmother, Honeydrop. Mudpaw a silver tom with brown paws and green eyes Whitepaw a white she-cat. Firepaw a tom which looks like a fox with dark blue eyes. Blizzardpaw a brown and white tabby with pale blue eyes. Kits: Nightkit a fluffy black she-kit with blue eyes. parents: Whitedash and Tallpelt Reedkit a black tom with amber eyes and a brown sploge on his nose. parents:Whitedash and Tallpelt Dark-kit a black tom with amber eyes and white paws. parents: Whitedash and Tallpelt Rock-kit a grey tom with dark grey spots and amber eyes. parents: Creamfur and Addertooth Stonekit a light gray tom with white stripes on his body and green eyes. parents: Creamfur and Addertooth Pebblekit a tortoiseshell and white she-kit with purple-blue eyes.(Me!: Pebbleshine) parents: Creamfur and Addertooth 'Elders:'Raggedfur a ginger tom with long fur. Ice-eyes a black she-cat with silver-blue eyes. Deadtail a brown and ginger tom with a broken tail hence the name. Category:Clans